Who We Are
by TheBrokenGirl
Summary: Max is a tall and stunning bartender from Brisbane, Australia. But one night her life is suddenly turned around when she meets Fang Nikolias. In time, Max begins to develop feelings for the mysterious man but she doesn't know he's hiding a terrible secret from her; one that could possibly end her life. [LANGUAGE] FAX
1. Chapter 1

_Max is a tall and stunning bartender from Brisbane, Australia. But one night her life is suddenly turned around when she meets Fang Nikolias. In time, Max begins to develop feelings for the mysterious man but she doesn't know he's hiding a terrible secret from her; one that could possibly end her life._

* * *

It was almost twelve. I watched myself in the mirror as my hair was curled around my head. The soft layers swept across my highlighted cheeks; the blonde streaks in them brightening my chestnut brown eyes. I blinked, watching the young woman in the mirror do the same. Tonight was a night out at the club; to relax, to have fun. It was a much better idea to go to a different club instead of the one I bartended and sung at; so that no one would recognize me. I try to keep a low profile so I don't get recognized by many people, so it's always nice to go out and have an incognito night.

Tonight was my nineteenth birthday. Yes, the big one-nine. Nudge, my mocha colored supermodel best friend, insisted that we leave the apartment and go celebrate at the club. Nudge and I worked together at the Ivy Nightclub, and tonight we were heading to MOON which is open from nine to five so all the late night clubbers can go there. I coughed as Nudge spritzed hairspray over her masterpiece. She grabbed a mirror and showed me the back of my head where the long curls trailed delicately down my back.

"Nudge, that looks amazing," I exclaimed, reaching out the touch the curls.

She slapped my hand away, "Max, no touching." I grinned at her and moved my hands away before getting out of the chair we had placed in the bathroom. I double checked my makeup, making sure that my smoky eyes weren't smudged and my lipstick was correct. I could never pull off this look without the help of Nudges' expertise. I checked over Nudge, taking in her brown flared eyes shadow and her long dark lashes.

"Nudge, you look great."

She grinned and tossed her hair around, "I know I look great Max. I'm a master of makeup, remember?" I agreed and headed to my bedroom, grabbing a pair of black stilettos and slipping them on. I tugged on the hem of the dress in another failed attempt to cover my legs.

"Nudge, I whined, "Why do you make me wear ridiculous dresses." She walked into my room and tugged the dress up so it was above mid-thigh level.

"Because these dresses look good on you, be thankful I'm not making you wear another bodycon dress." I shivered as I remembered the other week night when Nudge showed up with a horrifically tight dress in hand. From then on I'd told her she'd have to consult with me if she wanted me to wear tight dresses. "Anyway, are you ready to go? We're going to miss out on all the fun." I nodded and we both headed out with our clutches in hand.

"How are we getting there?" I asked her; the street in our neighbourhood was quiet. As I asked that a taxi appeared around the corner, pulling up beside us, "Oh," was all I could mutter stupidly. The drive there was quiet –apart from the Nudge channel raving on next to me- and we were there in a matter of minutes.

We could hear the music pumping from the inside and we took in the long line of people waiting at the door. Nudge quickly turned to me and pulled up the hem of my dress further up my thigh, making me yelp in surprise. The bouncer at the door turned around to the sound and raised an eyebrow at both of us. I smiled at him apologetically; a smile that quickly turned into a victory grin when he waved us both through. We walked into the crowded club, gently pushing past the jumping people. Friday Nights were always busy. Nudge and I quickly found ourselves seats and ordered two shots each, downing them quickly before ordering something lighter.

"Ready to dance?" Nudge asked a half hour later, our stomachs heavy and heads light with liquor. I nodded and we both got up and headed towards the crowd of sweaty bodies. A familiar song strummed through the speakers and I slowly swung my hips to the slow beat. Nudge was already lost in the mass; so once more I was left on my own. I closed my eyes and let the music take control of my body until I, myself, was lost in the rhythm.

A burning hot touch shook me out of my dance and my eyes flared open to focus on a familiar face. "Dylan!" I grinned and threw my arms around my friend who returned the hug tightly. "Fancy seeing you here." I had to yell over the loud music."

"Nudge gave me a heads up!" His eyes gave me a once over, lingering at the hem of my dress, "You look great by the way!"

I slapped him softly on his chest, "Eyes up here buddy," I pointed towards my face. A blush stained his face and he grinned at me cheekily.

"I'm sorry, but Nudge dresses you in the most scandalous outfits!"

"Do you think it's too scandalous?" I pulled down the hem self-consciously.

Dylan laughed and grabbed my hands to prevent them from pulling the dress down any further. "You look amazing Max, you really do." He placed my hands on his shoulders and moved his own to fit comfortably on my back, not too high and not too low. "Dance with me?" I giggled and nodded, letting the music take me away once more.

What felt like hours later I finally drifted from my musical rhythm, seeing that Dylan was still dancing with me, a sheen of sweat now covering his forehead. "Dylan, I'll be right back!" He gave me a confused look. "Nature calls!" He laughed and gently pushed me towards where the bathrooms were. It felt even more crowded while I made my way through the throng of people; feeling their bodies pressing against me. I hurriedly made it out and bolted towards the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror, sighing in relief that my makeup was still perfect. I touched up my lip quickly and left the bathroom.

Before I could lose myself in the crowd once more I was suddenly dragged away to a quieter part of the club; the ground still alive with the pulsating music. Before I could even make a sound, a cool metal was pressed against my throat. "Do what I say or else I'll kill you." My body froze with fear and it took all my strength for me to say one word.

"Okay."

"Good." The man's breath was hot on my cheek and reeking of alcohol. "Now you're going to leave the club with me and we're going to go on an adventure." He took the blade away from my throat as I nodded, wincing as he took my arm in a vice grip. I shakily started walking towards the exit, trying to meet someone's eyes to let them know I was in trouble. Where was Nudge? Dylan? A hooded figured captured my attention for a split second. The flashing lights cast shadows on his face, lighting up his features for a second at a time. He was watching me; I knew that much. I mouthed 'help me' to him; but he turned away.

The armed guy hurried me out of the door and started pushing me down the street. No less than a minute later he shoved me into an alleyway. Seriously, what was it with cities and scary alleys? Before I could screamed he muffled me with his free hand and shoved the knife against my throat again. I closed my eyes; this was not how I expected to go down.

Suddenly, the man was ripped away from me and I sucked in a breath. I opened my eyes to find the man on the ground, with the hooded guy kicking the crap out of him. "Don't you ever touch her again." I winced as I heard something crack. The hooded guy turned around and gently gripped my shoulders. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head. "Do you know him?" I shook my head again. He slipped his hand into mine and pulled me away from the alley into the open street. "Do you live nearby?" I shook my head again, wanting to pull my hands away from the electric feeling I felt while holding his hand.

"Thank you," I managed to get out.

"Don't mention it," He flashed me a bright grin that caught me off-guard. "It's not every day I get to save a damsel in distress." I glowered at the damsel comment but brushed it off, I couldn't get angry after someone who had just saved my life. He glanced back at me as we walked, hood falling off in the process. My jaw almost went slack as I took in the sight of him. He had deep brown eyes, so dark they were almost black. They stood out from his tanned olive skin, sporting high cheekbones and proud nose. "So what's your name, Princess?"

"Max," I mumbled.

"Well Max, nice to meet you, my name is Fang. How about we rustle you up something to eat?" I looked at him for a moment, wondering if he was going to take me back to his place. "I mean McDonalds, you'll be safer there at least." It was like he read my mind.

"Yeah, McDonalds is okay." A queasy feeling lay deep in my stomach. I matched my pace to his and squeezed his hand tightly, stepping closer towards him. It was a cold night out and I didn't have anything to keep me warm. As if knowing, Fang let go of my hand and pulled off his jacket before handing it to me. I shrugged it on whilst mumbling a thank you.

Fang took my hand once more and I began to relax against the warmth of his jacket, the queasy feeling beginning to fade. It was a quick walk to the fast food restaurant. There weren't many people in there when we entered and I checked my phone to see it was already three o'clock in the morning. I quickly sent Nudge a text telling her I went home early and that I'd see her when she gets back. Fang and I walked up to the register and placed our orders, but before I could get my wallet out to pay, Fang had already handed over a twenty dollar bill.

"You didn't have to pay for me, Fang." His name easily rolled off my tongue.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He smiled at me again, once again shocking me at how handsome he was. "Something really nerve-wracking has just happened to you so I want you to relax. Do you want to go home after we eat?"

"Yeah, home sounds good." The buzz I had gotten from the alcohol had already cleared from my head by the time we sat down with our food. "So what were you doing hanging around the club dressed so dark?" I motioned towards his dark clothing as I took a bite out of my cheeseburger.

"I don't like a lot of attention, I guess." His eyes locked with mine before he glanced away, absently picking at his fries. "Did you go in with friends?"

"Yeah, my roommate Nudge and I met up with another there, but that other guy caught me as I was leaving the bathroom." I shuddered at the recent memory. Fang reached across and grabbed my hand, sending another jolt of electricity up my arm. At that moment tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I wiped underneath them so I wouldn't smudge my makeup. "I was just so scared."

He squeezed my hand, empathy flashing through his eyes. "At least you're safe now."

"Honestly, I don't know how I could ever thank you." I took another bite from my burger and chewed slowly.

"Well, I'd like to see you again after tonight." I met his soft gaze and shuddered inwardly; what a strangely intense guy. He didn't seem like a creepy though, so I guess I owe him one for saving my life.

"I'm working a night-shift tomorrow night but I'm free on Sunday?" I offered. He handed me his phone, letting me type in my number before taking it back. "Give me a call and we can organize something."

"Awesome," He smiled again and we quickly finished up our meals. "My car is just around the block so I can give you a lift home. If you want to of course?" I nodded and let him grab my hand again as we left the McDonalds, leading the way to his car.

The drive home was silent, not uncomfortable, but one that was relaxing; like being in the company of a friend. He had punched the directions to the apartment so I didn't have to give directions. When we got there he parked the car in the driveway and got out of the car, walking to the other side and opening my door for me. Without a word he walked with me to the front door. We stood there for what felt like a long time, trying to imprint each other's features in our minds.

"I'll give you a call some time tomorrow then."

"I'll be waiting," I went on my toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, again. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"The honour is all mine." He nodded his head before making his way back to the car and drove away.

Hazily, I dragged myself to my room, landing on my bed and falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'm going to update this story much more now. RnR! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Max Ride is a tall and stunning bartender from Ohio. But one night her life is suddenly turned around when she meets Fang Nikolias. In time, Max begins to develop feelings for the mysterious man but she doesn't yet know he's hiding a terrible secret from her, one that could possibly end her life._

* * *

_There I stood. My heart in my hands and a hole in my gaping, bleeding chest. The blood ran freely past my ribs, down my scabby knees and to my bare feet. The blood pooled around me as I held my heart towards him; wanting him to take it. I held my breath as I watched him, waiting for his reply. My heart thumped weakly in my palms, slowly losing its life as I stayed alive; although feeling so numb inside._

_And yet; I smiled as he took out a gun, aimed and fired._

I woke with a start, head pounding and beads of sweat sliding down my forehead. I groaned, holding my head in my hands. "What a weird dream." After three painkillers and a half hour later, I was downstairs and brewing coffee. It was only eleven in the morning so I had another eight hours before work started; luckily Nudge had the day off. I pulled out my phone after a sip of coffee, seeing that Nudge had sent a text letting me know that she was spending the night with another guy. I involuntarily shivered at remembering the chaotic event that had happened last night; thinking of the person who saved my life.

Fang. The only thing I know about him is his name, I didn't even have his number.

The late morning sun filtered through the blinds, creating patterns on the wall of the kitchen. The light glittered off a kitchen knife and my breath stopped. My hand shook as my attention was drawn towards the knife. Is this going to be a fear that I have to face?

I took a step towards the where the knife sat on the bench, staring indirectly at the sun as the metal glared into my eyes. The coffee mug fell –as if in slow motion- and shattered on the floor. My eyes changed attention to my shaking hand; but did I truly feel scared? My body was reacting without my consent. I looked back at the wall; beginning to pulsate and spin as the world turned itself around me. No more than a minute later; I found myself falling towards the floor.

My phone rang.

Again.

And again.

And again.

I couldn't respond. I didn't know who was calling. I just lay there. The ceiling stared down at me. I started up at the ceiling. How much time has passed by already? My body felt heavy. And all I could do was continue staring. A deep breath. Inhale. Exhale.

Time passed and my phone continued to ring. Who was calling? Where was Nudge? My eyes started to become heavy and I panicked. Am I going to die? Just when my life was on the edge last night, will this time be the end? Okay Max, breathe. I close my eyes; at least I felt no pain.

My cheek was slapped hard and I was brought back into existence. I winced at the sting from the slap and from the new pounding sensation side of my head. The ceiling still stared down at me, yet another figure blocked part of it out.

"Hey, Max, wake up please." The figure shook my shoulders before pulling me into a sitting position. "Shit, there's too much blood. Max, I need you to wake up now. Like, right now." The voice sounded familiar. Another firm slap on the cheek made me want to yell 'I'm awake so stop freaking slapping me.' But I couldn't speak. I blinked until my vision was clear, in one eye at least.

It was him.

Fang.

I felt his hand press against my back as he held me up to face him. His other hand cupped my face and looked between my eyes. "Max, if you can understand me blink twice." I blinked once. Then I blinked again. I felt the tension escape from his arms once I blinked the second time. Had he truly been that worried? "Okay Princess, this may jostle you a bit but I need to get you to my car so I can take you to the hospital, alright?"

Had my fall really been that bad?

He gently placed me down and left for a moment and I struggled to keep my eyes open while he disappeared. He came back and placed something on the bench before leaning over my limp body again. "Alright, here we go." He slipped an arm under my knees and placed one on my back, lifting me slowly. The pounding in my head quickly intensified and a groan escaped my mouth. Fang looked down at me. Worry etched the lines of his face. He tried to make it to the while trying to move me as little as possible, but I felt every step. Pain screamed throughout my body.

Was there something else wrong with me?

I passed out as the car started moving; yet Fang quickly prodded me until I was awake once more. Why wasn't I allowed to sleep? I stared blankly as we passed buildings that were flying past. Fang pulled to a sudden halt a few minutes later, quickly running to my side and pulling me out. He placed a cloth like material on my head and sped towards what I assumed was the hospital. Everything became kind of blurry after that. I remember Fang talking to the doctors, yet not remembering what, a sharp stinging on my head and soon; nothing.

The beeping of an ECG machine aroused me from my slumber. Harsh hospital lights blared down at me. I took a look at my surroundings, noticing –of course- a dark figure slumped in a chair. My breath hitched; I knew who it was. The thundering pain that was once in my head was now a dull ache, allowing me to move myself into a sitting position. Fang heard the movement and his head snapped up; body tense and a strange alert look in his eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping." My voice was dry from lack of liquid. He gave me a timid smile, reaching to the table beside my bed and handing me a small glass of water. I took a sip. Waited a minute before taking another one. The smell of anesthetics filled my nose and another shiver wracked my body.

"Are you cold?"? He asked, scooting closer with the chair.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not a big fan of hospitals really."

"Yeah, me neither." He scratched the back of his head.

I took another sip of water before handing it back to Fang who placed it on the table again. "Thank you, for bringing me here."

"That's alright, I'm just glad I came in time." He stared down at the floor and played with his thumbs. "You and all that blood, I just couldn't-" His shoulders hunched over and a shiver ran throughout his body.

"Was it really that bad?" He looked at me and looked back down again.

"It wasn't pretty. I had a feeling something was wrong but… I couldn't imagine what had happened until I saw you."

"How did you know? Was that you trying to call?"

"Yeah, after the first call I had a really bad feeling so I tried a few more times. I decided to run by your house to make sure you were there but your car and friend's car was still in the driveway. I tried knocking but no one answered so I got worried."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So you broke into my house and found me half dead on the floor?"

A cheeky grin flittered across his face. "Sorry, but I had to play the hero someone, and your door wasn't exactly agreeing with me."

I giggled at the thought of an angry Fang glaring at the door. "Maybe I'll give you a key next time or leave the door unlocked. You know, for safety." Fang chuckled. It was a deep rumble coming from the depth of his chest; warm and soulful. "So when can I get out of here?"

"The doc said they can release you after a few tests once you woke up, I should go find one." He started getting up. "I took your phone in case someone tried to call you, it's just in the draw beside you."

"Thanks, Fang."

"No worries. Actually a few hours ago Nudge called to see where you were so I told her what had happened. She said that she'd cover your shift for tonight and that she'd see you when she finishes." He left the room and I reached into the drawer to grab my phone. It was a little past ten o'clock at night. Had I been here for almost twelve hours? I went through my missed calls; making sure that no one else had tried to message me. Everything else seemed to be untouched.

A few minutes later Fang walked back into the room, closely followed by a doctor. The doctor asked me to sit up and made me stare at his finger while he checked my eyes but, all I saw was Fang. Was he by my side the whole time? A complete stranger he had met the night before? The doctor pressed a bottle and piece of paper into my hands; instructing me to take a pill whenever the throbbing in my head became too unbearable. Thirteen stitches they gave me. Somehow I had managed to split it on my way down. What an unlucky number. It only took me a moment to realise that the blood would most likely still be there when I got home. Or had Nudge seen it and cleaned it up?

I lifted myself off the bed. And the world spun again as the blood rushed from my head. I pocketed my phone and held tightly onto the pills and prescription tight. Fang grabbed my elbow to keep me steady as I made my way out of the hospital; blindly navigating throughout its many hallways.

"Sorry, we're going to have to take a flight of stairs to get to my car," Fang grinned down at me, "They made me move it once they got you in a room and under sedation, I didn't really want to leave you but they gave me no choice." He looked bashfully down where his hand met my arm. Skin on skin; his warm touch had raised goose bumps around the area where his hand was.

"That's okay, I can handle a couple stairs." But I was already having trouble getting far on flat ground. By the time we reached the stairs to the level below, I found myself leaning against Fang for support; why had a single fall weakened me this much? "Hey Fang, were there any side effects for the pills?" He glanced at me with a concerned look; his frown deepening as I leant against the wall at the top of the stairs.

"Nausea, vomiting, all the normal stuff." He listed off the average side effects that people could suffer from strong painkillers. "I guess drowsy could be another one. You feeling tired, Max?"

I shook my head and gripped the railing of the stairs with my free hand. "I just feel kind of subpar, I guess." Fang immediately came to my side and snaked his arm around my waist to support me.

The ride home was quiet; my forehead pressed against the cool glass watching trees and houses fly past. The distinct sound of voices filled the car as the radio volume was turned up. A soothing, mellow song filled the car; and I closed my eyes.

"Max," Fang's breath brushed softly against my neck. "I can't let you sleep in my car, it's too cold for that." I yawned, looking up at Fang; a warm look in his eyes. I shook my head and closed my eyes again, leaning into the soft leather of the car. "Max, you need to get into your own bed." He picked me up slowly, making sure that I still had my pills in my hand and carried me into the –somehow unlocked- house. "Princess, I need to know where your room is." I raised a heavy hand and pointed towards the hallway where my bedroom was. And the moment my head touched the pillow, I was gone.

* * *

**Alright, leave a comment if you enjoyed guys! Constructive criticism is welcome! I didn't have a lot of time to edit this so it's kind of a raw chapter two but in time I will be coming back to fix errors. Thanks for the support already, it means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Max Ride is a tall and stunning bartender from Ohio. But one night her life is suddenly turned around when she meets Fang Nikolias. In time, Max begins to develop feelings for the mysterious man but she doesn't yet know he's hiding a terrible secret from her, one that could possibly end her life._

* * *

Fang sat down on his leather couch, dropping his head into his hands. She barely knew who he was; yet he knew everything about her. That night at the club, it wasn't by chance that he was there to save her. He was sent there. He was there to watch her, to take care of her. Max didn't know the truth about her father and her true heritage. A dull throb eased its way into his head; making itself comfortable just beyond his temple. He lifted the bottle of Jack Daniels to his lips, tipping his head back. The whiskey burned his throat as the liquid travelled to the pit of his stomach.

She was so beautiful. The pictures he'd seen couldn't begin to illustrate how gorgeous she was, like a princess. His lips formed into a grimace as he remembered the sudden nickname for her.

_I felt my hood slipping as I turned to look back at her and my breath was taken away once more. I don't think I'd ever get sick of a sight like that. After quickly mentally shaking the thought from my mind I continued the conversation. "So what's your name, Princess?"_

_"Max," she even sounded beautiful when she wasn't scared out of her wits._

Fang thought back to the man who had attacked Max, shifting through the stack of pictures on his coffee table. The man wasn't targeting Max in particular, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time; but Fang was grateful he was there to help her out. Suddenly, a flashback of Max from last night decided to rule his mind.

_It was either time decided to slow down or discontinue moving at all. In that moment, she was all I could see. I let myself trace my eyes across her features, getting lost in her chestnut brown eyes before finding myself staring at her lips. Beautiful. I don't want to hide in the shadows to protect her, I want to be by her side._

_"I'll give you a call some time tomorrow then," I found myself saying._

_"I'll be waiting," her lips pressed so softly against my cheek I had to stop myself from turning my head and kissing her._

He took another swig from the Jack Daniels before putting it back in the cupboard for the night. Yawning, he took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper as he walked into his room. As he lay on his bed and closed his eyes, the darkness became soothing and he welcomed the silence of slumber with Max on his mind.

* * *

"Max!" I was jostled awake with Nudge jumping on top of me. "You scared the crap out of me! I came home and there was a note on the bench saying that you were being taken to the hospital and to call your cell." I blinked at her. "And when this guy answered I completely freaked out and dropped my phone and look," she pulled out her phone and pointed towards a miniscule crack on the corner of the screen, "He made me drop it and completely ruin my phone! Who is he anyw-" I lifted a finger to her lips.

"Shh, Nudge; shh," Pushing her head away and rolling over. A dull throb sat in the temple of my head.

"Five more minutes." I closed my eyes and tried to block her out.

"Max! I let you sleep through the night now I deserve some answers." I cracked open my eyes and glared at her until she became a blur in my vision. I sighed.

"Fine, this is what happened." I explained the details to her, carefully leaving out the whole 'Max-about-to-get-shanked' part, and was left with silence by the end of it. She looked at me for a moment.

"So…is he hot?"

"Oh my god, Nudge!" I shrieked and threw a pillow at her face.

"No seriously, Max, I need to know the juicy details!"

"Okay, okay; Maybe a little," I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Did you fuck him?"

"Ew! Nudge, no way!" I sat up and tried to push her off the bed with my other pillow while she beat furiously at me with the one I threw at her.

"So can I have him?" She wriggled her eyebrows at me and winked. A sudden feeling washed over me, one that I wasn't familiar with. Jealously?

"No, I have dibs on him," I caught myself saying. Before Nudge could say anything my phone started ringing. I caught Nudge's eye before she went and dived for my phone. "Nudge, oh god don't you dare answer that phone," I moaned as she pressed Answer, "Nuuuuuuuuudge."

"Hello?" She answered in a sultry voice. I almost face palmed before remembering it'd probably knock me out because of the head wound. She looked at me and grinned while she listened to the other end. "Oh she's here, but wouldn't you rather want to talk to me?" It went quiet again and I almost lost it when she handed me the phone while pouting. I raised an eyebrow as I took the phone from her. Another grin lit up her face and she shook her head before making her way out of my room. I lifted the phone to myself.

"What the hell did you say to her?" I started to interrogate him.

Fang's deep chuckled carried through the line. "I just told her that if she didn't hand the phone to you I wouldn't introduce her to my super attractive friend."

"Ah, and does this super attractive friend exist?"

"Of course he does, otherwise I wouldn't have said it."

"Ah, a man true to his word." A smile flittered across my face.

"That I am. How is your head feeling today?" I raised a hand to my head and prodded the stitches.

"Honestly, not that bad, and I feel much better than last night."

"That's good," I could almost see his smile on the other end, "Actually, Max?"

"Yeah?" My finger twitched in nervous anticipation.

"Don't take any more of the pills the doc gave you, I have a bad feeling that you were reacting to them weirdly."

I cocked my head to the side before remembering that he couldn't see me. "What do I take when it starts hurting then?" It went silent on the line for a moment.

"A few shots of whiskey should do the trick." A chortle of laughter left my lips and I heard Fang's chuckle on the other end. "Nah, generic painkillers should do the trick, at least it isn't a bullet wound." I froze.

"Why would it be a bullet wound?"

"Oh," Fang stuttered for a moment before finding himself. "My uncle got himself shot once and was complaining all the time until the thing healed up."

"That's horrible! How did that happen?"

"Hunting accident, his group ran into another part and they each thought the other were bears, now that would've been a sight to see." There was a pause. "Well, I'm way off topic here, there's an actual point to this call. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight? There's a carnival going on nearby and I thought it'd be fun…" He drifted off as he begun to ramble. "Actually, you can bring Nudge along and I can bring my friend, it'll be like a double date."

"Double date?" I mused.

Nudge's head poked around my door. "Did I hear double date?" Fang chuckled, obviously hearing Nudge.

"Yeah, Fang wants us to go on a double date with you and his friend tonight. At the carnival." I gave her a pointed look, "So no body-con dresses." She groaned and rolled her eyes but agreed anyway. Fang and I agreed for them to pick Nudge and I up at six o'clock. I glanced over at my clock. It was almost twelve already. "Alright, I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Of course, see you at six, Princess." The line went dead. The silence reminded me of the throb that sat in my temple. I groaned, rolling out of bed and heading towards the kitchen. The floor where the blood had once been was spotless now.

"Hey Nudge!" I called out, "Did you clean the kitchen at all?"

"Nope," she yelled from the other side of the apartment.

"Thank you, Fang," I muttered to myself. I went to the medicine cabinet and popped some painkillers into my hand, washing them down with a glass of water. I thought back to the night before when Fang first took me home. I couldn't deny how much I wanted to kiss him right then. I guess I could've blamed alcohol for the feeling, but I didn't even feel buzzed. Dragging myself back to my room, I opened my closet to choose what I was going to wear. I can put clothes together, but only if I see them on mannequins first. Nudge is my personal styler. As if hearing my thoughts, Nudge walked into my room. She had already changed from her slept in work clothes to a leather mid-thigh skater skirt with a bright pink oversized jumper tucked into it. She managed to look chic without even trying.

Without even asking, she walked to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark blue faded jeans and a grey low cut tee shirt, throwing a darker grey jacket on top. She walked out again and came back in a few minutes later with nude flats in one hand, and some bracelets and a necklace in the other. She set them all on my bed and looked up at me with a grin. "I know I'm a genius."

"You definitely are Nudge, where would I be without you?"

"Oh, probably still dressing like your high school self."

'I didn't dress that bad did I?"

"Trust me, Max. You did," She grinned again and left me to get ready. I shut the door behind her and walked into my ensuite to hit the shower. Half an hour later, with my head wrapped in a towel, I began pulling on the jeans and top. Afterwards I ran a brush through my wet hair, rifling it with my fingertips afterwards. Nudge knocked on my door and walked in without waiting for a reply. "All ready to get made up?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I was already feeling nervous and there was still a few more hours to go. Nudge took her time applying my makeup, making sure that it wasn't too heavy for a carnival. In the end she ended up giving me a cat eye flick with the eyeliner, coated my eyes with mascara and put highlighter on my cheekbones. I had to admit, I looked good. When she had finished I applied a touch of pink lip gloss to finish the look. By that time my hair had dried into nice waves that gave it that 'casual' finish.

"I make such a masterpiece out of you, every time." She sighed happily as she looked at her complete work.

"Well you've had enough practice on me as is." I grinned and hugged her tightly, "Thanks again, Nudge."

"Any time." I left her to start her own make up. My stomach growled. I checked my phone and it was already half past one. The fridge began to call for me. "I wonder if there's any food in the fridge." When I made it to the kitchen and opened the fridge, the cool air washed over me, calming the nerves that I hadn't noticed before. Why am I getting so worked up, it's just Fang.

But that was it, he was someone I barely knew, and this will be the third time seeing him in three consecutive days in a row. To which the first two times were unplanned. Maybe the feeling will be less intense with his friend there. And it will definitely be nice having Nudge around; but knowing her she'll probably ditch me if Fang's friend is actually attractive.

I sighed as I grabbed a three minute meal and popped it in the microwave. My headache was gone by now. I lifted my hand to the stiches. Nudge had done a great job at covering them up. Her ingenious idea to put a clear band-aid over it and putting makeup on top of it had work, plus my hair covered a lot of it. The microwave beeped at the same moment my phone did. I pulled it out to check the text I received.

**I know where you live.**

I checked to make sure it wasn't Fang who had texted me, but it wasn't. I quickly sent a reply back asking who it was.

**I am your worst nightmare.**

My heart beat sped up; this week just continues to grow more interesting.

* * *

**This is another raw chapter. It's been a bit rushed through because I haven't posted anything in ages. I plan to write a little every day so I'm not as lazy and just leave the story sitting there unfinished. Comments and feedback are welcome! Thank you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Max is a tall and stunning bartender from Brisbane, Australia. But one night her life is suddenly turned around when she meets Fang Nikolias. In time, Max begins to develop feelings for the mysterious man but she doesn't know he's hiding a terrible secret from her; one that could possibly end her life._

* * *

Six o'clock came around quickly. The last half hour had consisted of me fretting over my makeup and clothes but I quickly reminded myself that Fang had already seen me looking like death. Nudge and I sat at the breakfast bar playing go-fish until we heard a knock on the door. We shared a grin and she spun out of her stool and ran to the front door. After tucking in her jumper, she braced her hand next to the door and stuck out her hip, throwing her head back and winking at me. I held my breath as she pulled the door towards her to reveal Fang and his friend, both of them raising an eyebrow at Nudge's suggestive pose. Fang's eyes lifted and met mine. The world suddenly slowed down and his lips lifted in a brief smile. We must've been staring for a while because someone coughed awkwardly and I was snapped back into reality.

"Come on, Maxi-poo, let's go," Nudge called out. The guy next to Fang snickered which drew my attention to his face. I felt a smile tug at my lips; Nudge was definitely going to like him. He was the same height as Fang, towering over Nudge and myself. Pale blue eyes that seemed to reflect the dying daylight outside and strawberry blonde hair. Knowing Nudge, she's a complete sucker for blue eyes. I grabbed my bag from the bench and made my way towards everyone.

"I think we need to introduce everyone. Nudge meet Fang, Fang meet Nudge." I pointed to Fang so she wouldn't get confused at who's who. She turned to me and waggled her eyebrows at me. I looked over at Fang and saw him try to –unsuccessfully- cover a smirk.

"And I'd like everyone to meet my best friend Iggy. Iggy, this is Max and Nudge. Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, how about we start heading towards the carnival?"

"How are we getting there?" Nudge asked as we stepped outside with the boys. Iggy turned to look at Nudge, a somewhat evil grin plastered to his face.

"We're walking there," Nudge's jaw dropped, "Don't worry, it's only a fifteen minute walk. Fang decided we could use the fresh air."

"We'll be getting fresh air when we get there!" Nudge protested, looking down at her high-heel trapped feet. She sped up until she stood in front of Fang and Iggy, making them stop in front of her. "If we're walking, you're going to carry me." She pointed at Iggy, challenge dancing in her eyes. I could almost laugh, she was having fun with this. I didn't see what face Iggy made or what was in his eyes, but fear made their way into her own before he suddenly scooped her up bridal style. She laughed in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck. They started chatting animatedly, walking off ahead.

"I had a feeling they would get along well." Fang walked along beside me as I followed them.

"She gets along with any attractive guy," I grinned as Nudge gave me a thumbs up before Iggy and herself disappeared around the corner of the street. Fang then grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him, backing me up against a light post. My heart leapt into my throat; he was dangerously close.

"Do you get along with any attractive guy, Princess?" He lifted his hand and traced a finger down my jaw. "I think any guy would get along with you." My breath hitched; but he grabbed my hand and gently tugged me down the street again. He was acting like he didn't have my back against the post just before. He still had the strange intensity from the night before, but it only left me more interested in him.

I cleared my throat. "So, Fang… Tell me something about yourself?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to know?" I blanched at the question. There was a lot I wanted to know. Like when did he become so intense? Where did he work? Why was he so interested in me? But I decided to stick to an easier question.

"Well tell me about your family? Where did you come from?"

"Hm. Well, I grew up in Sydney, in the city. My father raised my brother and I; and I actually only moved here recently for work."

A bitter taste settled on my tongue. "And your mother?"

Fang squeezed my hand. "Died after my brother was born. I was two so I only know what she looked like through pictures."

"Come to think of it, I actually have no idea how old you are?" A blushed stained my cheeks and I stared at our hands. He could be much older without me realising it. Or younger perhaps?

Fang took a look at my face and chuckled. "I'm twenty-two, that's not too much trouble for you is it?" A childish worry flashed in his eyes so quickly, I had to reassure myself I had seen it at all.

I laughed at his concern. "It'd only be trouble if you were somehow forty." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"So if I were twenty-one years your elder I wouldn't have a chance at all?"

I froze mid step and turned to face him. "How did you know how old I am?" His mouth opened, obviously caught off-guard. The caught out expression didn't last long when he began to laugh.

"When I took you to hospital I had to get your driver's license out so I could write down your details, so I may have peaked at your birthday. Is that a crime?" The tension rolled off me and we began to walk again.

"No that's not a crime. I just thought maybe you had stalked my Facebook profile or something."

"Or something," Fang chortled. "I don't see any other way of me knowing your birthday." A smile made its way to my lips.

We turned another corner and finally saw the carnival in the distance, Iggy and Nudge just fifty meters in front of us. "I guess that wasn't too much of a walk," I muttered, thanking Nudge for picking flats for me instead of heels.

"I could've carried you if you wanted," Fang offered.

The corner of my lip turned up. "You can carry me back then."

We reached the gate of the carnival where Iggy and Nudge were waiting. Iggy had finally put her back on the ground after carrying her the whole way here. Nudge came up and took my other hand, pulling me a few meters away from Fang. "Max, I think I'm in love." She closed her eyes and swooned to the side.

"Don't get too carried away, Nudge. Didn't you have a thing with the new guy at work?" Nudge had a small crush on a newbie who sung and helped clean up after we closed. She been pressing him and I to start singing together instead of separately. He was pretty sweet and –attractive but don't tell Fang that- I didn't want to see him get hurt.

She waved me off. "He'll be fine. But really, Max, Iggy is actually so attractive and really smart as well! Did you know he's studying to become a doctor, he really wants to help people!" I raised an eyebrow, she actually remembered something about a guy other than his looks. I looked back at Iggy, he looked like the playboy type, but maybe that's just what Nudge needed. I made the choice to be an encouraging friend.

"Well just don't get hurt, sweetie." We hugged quickly and she made her way back to Iggy, dragging him through the crowd of people that were at the carnival. I watched them get lost through the many people before the rides caught my attention.

A large Ferris wheel stood dead centre of everything, bright lights glittering from the passenger carts. A free fall/drop tower stood further off to the side, but close enough to hear the screams of fear and exhilaration from those on the ride. A fun slide and a pendulum ride were also gaining a lot of attention from the kids. All along the ground were smaller games and markets that sold stuff from food to strange items that you wouldn't normally find. I felt my phone buzz in my bag and I pulled it out to check the text I had received

**I can see you.**

It was the same number that had texted me hours before. I walked over to Fang and explained to him about the texts I'd received earlier and showing him the latest one. He copied the phone number that had the text into his own contacts.

"What are you going to do with the number?" I asked him.

"Probably call them and find out who they are and what they want," His eyes seemed darker than they were before, more intense. "But, right now I want to enjoy a night out with you." The darkness left his eyes and he gave me a small smile to which I returned.

"Alright, want to go get some fairy floss?" My suggestion lit his eyes up in mischief and I instantly wondered what he was planning.

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and maybe we shouldn't go on any rides because of your wound," he motioned towards my head which I self-consciously lifted a hand to check. "You did a good job at covering it, but you look beautiful either way. Anyway, let's have some fun." And without giving me time to reply, he grabbed my hand and we dived headfirst into the crowd.

* * *

Fang could smell the sweet candy while he carried Max in his arms. She had fallen asleep while he carried her halfway home. Before they had left, Iggy found and told them that he and Nudge were leaving together so we didn't have to worry about them. He looked down at Max. She looked like an angel while she slept, her lips slightly parted and her face was free from worry or pain. His mind wandered to how much he could relax around her.

_Laughter exploded from my stomach as the fair floss machine went wild and Max was covered in the sticky and sweet sugar. A grin was plastered to her face while we picked at the bits and ate them, unable to stop laughing whenever we found more in her hair._

He sighed. He was nearly caught out before with the whole birthday truth, he knew her name, her birthplace and when she was born, he even knew the exact time. But he could never tell her this. While she was in his arms he could take her away somewhere safe and explain everything, but that would be unfair on her and then she'd never forgive him.

He arrived at Max's place, retrieving her key and letting himself into the house. He made his way to her bedroom and carefully put her down on the bed without jostling her. But as he was leaving she spoke his name.

"Fang?"

He turned around to see her sitting up, eyes half open but focused on him. "Yeah?"

"Will you stay the night?" God, she looked beautiful. He couldn't help himself. He made his way back over to her bed and sat down next to her, making sure not to get too comfortable. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, bringing her head towards his lips and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I can't stay the night, Princess."

"What? Why not?" She was more alert now and suddenly full of curiosity. A smile played on his lips. So young, so unknowing, so intoxicating. He moved down and kissed her nose and lower until their lips brushed ever so slightly. In the silence of the room he could hear her breath stop for a moment.

"I don't want us to go too fast." With great effort he pulled back to look at her face. He nearly laughed at her expression. He could almost hear her say 'It doesn't matter if we go too fast' aloud. He couldn't admit to himself that she left him as excited as she was, he just did a better job at covering it. "I don't think you could handle it, Max."

She raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

* * *

**This wasn't much of a story progression but you get to learn a bit more about Fang and have Iggy and a new (hidden) character introduced so it was a bit more than a filler! RnR guys, will be updating much more now that I've got time on my hands!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Max is a tall and stunning bartender from Brisbane, Australia. But one night her life is suddenly turned around when she meets Fang Nikolias. In time, Max begins to develop feelings for the mysterious man but she doesn't know he's hiding a terrible secret from her; one that could possibly end her life._

**_A/N THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M BUT DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY LEMONY GOODNESS. Also apologies for the very short chapter, will try to make longer chapters later, just couldn't add much else into this one. Thanks all. (Also apologies for raw chapter; will edit)_**

* * *

"No, it's too much," I panted as his hand slid under my shirt. My skin caught alight and I moaned as his finger brushed against my breast. His lips skimmed along my collarbone. Hesitant. Unsure. This was moving too quickly; too smoothly. My breath caught again as he nipped at neck, quickly replacing the bite with a soft kiss. My hands roamed across his shoulders before making their way down his chest. He grinded his hips down against mine and pressed his face against my neck to smother his groan.

"Max," he pulled away and looked me in the eyes, lifting his free hand to caress my face. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not an angel you know." A grim smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I want this, Fang. I want you." I pulled his head down to kiss him once more and felt him slowly ease into it.

"Tell me you're mine." He made his way down my neck, skipping my shirt until he got to the bottom of it. With a quick glance up at me he slowly pulled it up, sliding it over my breasts. I sat up a little to help him take it off before making myself comfortable on the pillows once more. My fingers gripped the bottom of his own shirt and started to pull up, which he quickly finished off for me.

"I'm yours," I gasped as his lips made contact with the tops of my breasts. Then those lips quickly found my own again, smothering my pants of breathlessness.

"And I am yours." He pulled away once more and I was thrown into the depths of his eyes. Who was this man? He suddenly appeared into my life and took care of me and has done so multiple times now. Was I going to give myself to him like this? Is this what he wanted from me or does he really care? "Maybe we should stop there, wouldn't want to get you too excited, princess." My stomach flipped and I pushed him away from me and out of the intimate position we were in.

"Fang, that is so not fair." I rolled on my side to face him, seeing him mirroring my exact position with his hand supporting his head on the pillow. He raised an eyebrow, a sly grin taking over his sensual lips.

"Oh, did I already get you hot and bothered?"

I matched his grin with my own as I ran my hand across his jeans. "Seems like I'm not the only one who is hot and bothered. But it seems like you don't want to do anything about it." I moved my hand away and turned away from him.

"Well, hearing you moan like that when I barely touched you is very, very hot." His arm snaked around my waist and quickly pulled me flush against his body. My face heated up in embarrassment. "And I would like to do something with the problem that we're both having right now but I don't want to move too quickly, but you make it hard to control myself."

"Why would you need to even control yourself?" I whispered, pushing myself up against him. I heard his sharp intake of breath and I gasped as his teeth bit into the back of my shoulder.

"Because I don't want things moving too fast, Max." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. "I like you way too much right now and I don't want to screw up the chance of possibly being with you. I'm already afraid of losing you and I don't even have you yet."

"Did I not say I was yours before?" I lifted my hand and caressed his face.

"Yeah but that was in the heat of the moment, it's not something you can really mean."

I bit my lip, "You're right but, it may be something I'm considering. There's just something about you that excites me, a lot." He lifted an eyebrow at me while my hand trailed down his face and to his bare chest. "And I really just want to kiss you right now and perhaps fuck you."

"Max, we can't. We shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"As much as I want you, I don't think this is the right time. And you're only saying that now because of what just happened," He paused and drew in a deep breath, "I don't want to hurt you."

My throat sealed up and I instantly felt ill. To be turned down like this was humiliating. "Just go then."

"Max-" He started to say.

"No," I replied, cutting him off before he could make it worse. "I'm sorry but I just want you to leave now, please." I bit my lip as I turned away from him and closed my eyes. I winced hearing his sigh and I felt my heart pull when I felt the bed shift as Fang got up. Maybe I was too hard on him. It'd just been a while since something like that happened and I'd gotten too excited. I laid perfectly still until Fang's footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

"Ah fuck," I whispered to myself before rolling over to get out of bed. "I shouldn't screw stuff up, maybe he actually cares about me." I jogged down the hallway just as he was opening the door. "Fang," my voice echoed down the hall. He turned around.

* * *

Once again his breath was caught in his throat and his heart thudded against his ribcage. There she stood in the hallway wearing jeans and no shirt. The slight moonlight made her more visible in the darkness of the corridor. He could make out the shine in her eyes, her recently reddened lips and messy hair. Her chest heaved with unsaid words and she looked straight past him.

"Uh… Do you mind shutting the door?" A smile crept up on his lips as he realised that anyone outside could potentially be looking in.

"My apologies," He swung the door shut and leaned against it, shoving his hands into his pockets staring her in the eyes. The effect was in vain as his eyes kept wondering towards her unclothed torso. "God, you're beautiful." Her face flushed red and she crossed her arms to cover what was bare.

"I want to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You're welcome to stay the night." The words came tumbling out of her mouth quietly at first until she almost yelled. He winced as he watched her pinch her arm where they were folded while she took a deep breath. "Please stay," She said, this time more quietly.

"I'm sorry too, maybe I should've kept going, huh?" He close the gap between them and pulled her into his arms. She grunted an incoherent sentence into his chest and he laughed and hugged her even tighter. "Do you want to go to sleep?" She nodded her head and he chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Bending down slightly, he swung one arm under her legs and lifted her up bridal position. She looked up at him, a small smile curving her lips. Even with that just happened moments before, he still wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

He kissed her, tasting the fairy floss on her lips and feeling the smile against his mouth. Something droned in the back of his head, a thought, a memory, a job he had to be doing. Walking back towards the bedroom with Max in his arms, he pushed the thought out of his mind and drowned himself in the smell of fairy floss and Max.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N WARNING: RATED M AGAIN - BEWARE OF SUGGESTIVE LEMONEY GOODNESS**

* * *

The loud ringing from my phone woke me with a start. I reached over beside me to find it but my hand ran into a warm and soft object. My eyes snapped open to see the one and only, Fang. My cheeks heated up. Did we go all the way last night? I quickly looked under the covers and almost sighed in relief at the sight of my jeans still on. Fang still seemed to be deep asleep; his face relaxed and almost childlike in the morning light. I continued the search for my obnoxiously ringing phone and found it on the floor buzzing like an angry hornet. Nudge was calling. I ran out of the room and swiped across to answer, quickly bringing the phone to my ear.

"Hey Nudge, what's up?"

"Max, want to hang out with Iggy and I today?" Her excitement drifted through the receiver.

"And ditch me and Fang like you did last night?"

"Hey, you know you loved spending some quality time with him. I bet you my life savings he's in your bed right now." Shit, she got me there. "And judging from your silence he is isn't he?"

I bit my lip. "Okay yes he is but nothing happened last night."

"Uh, what? You've got a fuck hot man in your bed and you guys didn't do the dirty?"

"It's a little complicated."

"Ugh tell me about it. Iggy and I were going at it as we walked into his apartment. It was going all well and then… he couldn't get it up." I could feel my eyebrows knit together while she spoke.

"Poor guy," I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice, taking a swig out of it.

"Yeah I know. He was freaking out and telling me it never happened to him before but I told him it was alright. It's totally natural to be intimidated by a woman as gorgeous as me, am I right?"

A giggle escaped from my lips, Nudge always managed to make something sound better while almost complimenting herself. "Good job, Nudge. Did you guys have a fun night after that?"

"Yeah we stayed up drinking and played UNO until we passed out, it was actually really nice. He kept apologising though but I guess he was feeling pretty down himself."

"Yeah I can imagine, well I'm sure it won't happen the second time round?"

There was silence on the other end. "I hope there's a second time, Max. I think I really like him. I mean I was actually happy waking up next to him this morning. Anyway, so did you and Fang want to come out later? We could probably go out for dinner or hit up a bar tonight since we're not working."

I quickly checked the time on my phone, only seeing it was nine in the morning. "I'll see if Fang wants to go, I'm sure he won't refuse but I'll let you know."

"Coolies, see you soon girly, love you." The line clicked dead. A half laugh bubbled in my throat, I guess neither Nudge nor I got any last night. I made my way back to my bedroom, noticing Fang had rolled over and was now on his back. A cheeky thought flitted through my head. Crawling onto the foot of the bed, I slid past his legs and straddled his hips. Pulling the sheets from his body I traced the lines of his chest, feeling the muscle twitch beneath my fingers. I leaned over him until my lips were at his ears and I could hear his breath in my own.

"Fang, time to wake up." My voice a near whisper. When there was no response I grinded my hips down on his, sighing in pleasure at the friction. His hand brushed against my clothed thigh and I pulled back to see his eyes opened and lips curved into a smirk.

"Well, what a pleasant sight to wake up to, a beautiful half naked girl sitting on top of me. This is fantastic." My own lips curled up into a smile as I leant down and placed a kiss on his lips, moving my hips against his again. "Fuck you're evil, Max," He groaned and pushed up against me, forcing a gasp from my lips. I climbed off him and sat next to him, my hand resting on his thigh dangerously near where the stiff piece of material had tented. He rolled away from me, much to my disappointment, and hopped out of bed. "Do you mind if I used your bathroom?" I sighed, pointing to the door and watched him disappear from the room.

While he was in the bathroom I quickly pulled on a shirt to cover myself up, desperately trying to fix my hair in the wardrobe mirror. It was not successful. The sound of running water drew my attention to the bathroom, Fang was using the shower. Fang is naked. Max would like to see naked Fang. My cheeks heated with embarrassment but I couldn't deny the heavy feeling in my stomach. I had to go in there.

Light seeped through the cracks of the slightly ajar door. Steam seeped out and I could smell the scent of my soap. Fang is naked. Fang is wet. Fang is covered in soap. I'm acting like an inexperienced teenager; I should be in there right now doing my stuff. I crept towards the door, only hesitating for a moment before softly pushing it open. He stood there with his back to me, water and soap running down is back and perfectly toned ass. He hadn't noticed my intrusion yet, so as quietly as I could I began to shimmy out of my pants and underwear, mentally thanking myself that I had remembered to shave. After I had taken off my shirt though I was met with, not the back of his head, but his face looking at me in a mixture of shock and lust.

Blinded by desire, I took a couple steps forward, working to remove my bra. While doing so I thought back to last night. He didn't want to do anything then, maybe I should have respected that decision. What if I was pushing something onto him that he didn't really want to do? I slowly pulled my bra off and stepped into the shower with him, trying to keep a bit of distance between us. Hot droplets of water splashed onto me and began running down my body. I watched as Fang's eyes dropped, heated, warm and filled curiosity as he followed where the droplets would go. I myself took the time to enjoy the sight of his body. I lifted my hand to his shoulder and began to run it down his arm and back up again.

"Max..." He warned. I looked up to meet his eyes staring directly into mine. The look was so intense it was almost smouldering. I licked my lips. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. But before I could make a move to walk away, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling my body up against his. The contact made my knees turn into jelly. The water ran between the two of us now, but the heat couldn't be compared to warmth of his skin.

"Shit Fang, I'm sorry." My voice was muffled with my head buried into his chest. "Maybe I should just leave you to finish your shower. This was a mistake."

"We can just be like this, Max. I don't want anything else," But I couldn't ignore his own desire pressing against my leg, the throb almost tearing away any rational thought I had left.

"No, you don't want just that. But you don't want to go all the way either." I twisted away from his embrace and, almost slipping, escaped the shower, the steam and the heat. Hot tears stung at my eyes while I closed the bathroom door behind me. I grabbed a towel from a cupboard in the hall and dried myself off, dressing quickly in case he finished his shower early. The shower was still running and but all I could think of now is if I made a mistake pushing him away. I leant against the wall next to the bathroom door, slowly sliding down until I was on the ground. "I'm such an idiot," I muttered. "He's going to realise what a numnut you are and run the hell the other way." After wiping away angry tears I brought my knees to my chest, resting my head on top of them.

The water stopped running and a few moments later Fang walked out dressed in his clothes from yesterday. He looked fresh and relaxed, acting as if I hadn't been a tease and left him like that. He knelt down beside me and I almost drowned in the worry in his eyes. He lifted my head and placed a tentative kiss on my lips. "It's okay, Princess, just try not to do that again, yeah?" I nodded before allowing him to pick me up and put me in bed. "So, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry at the moment," I thought back to the conversation I had with Nudge earlier, "Actually Nudge and Iggy want to hang out again today, they wanted to have dinner but maybe we could have lunch instead?"

"Sounds like a plan." I texted Nudge, letting her know of the change of plans, noting her immediate reply with a place and time.

"So what do you want to do until then, Fang?"

"I was thinking, the number that texted you last night, maybe I could try and give it a call today?"

"Let's give it a go."

* * *

Fang and Max sat down in the couch in the living room together. Honestly, he wanted to lay in bed with her and hold her so nothing could ever harm her. Their thighs pressed together as they stared down at his phone, breathes held in anticipation to find out who had sent the mysterious text. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. There was no voicemail that could lead to anything.

Max groaned in frustration and leant back against the couch, closing her eyes and letting out a huff of air. Fang used his free hand to rub her knee to console her, it can be irritating not having all the answers. Then again, he was still lying to her about who he really was. But he couldn't deny that the feelings for her were true and pure. He had spent months training to protect her, watching her from a distance, and now he's breaking all the rules just sitting next to her at that moment.

He was in trouble and he didn't care.

* * *

**So.. it's been a while...**


End file.
